slayersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Kaette Kita Slayers EX 2 (текст)
*в работе*Перевод диалогов из аудио-драмы Kaette Kita Slayers EX #2 #1 МОНСТР: Гаааарррр~ ЛИНА: Хватает же у тебя наглости! ''Дам Брасс''! ''Брэм Блейзер''! *звуки взрывов, крики монстра* ГАУРИ: Я иду! АМЕЛИЯ: Я тоже! Visfarank! *звуки взрывов, крики монстра* ГАУРИ: Доооо~! АМЕЛИЯ: Оряяаааa~! МОНСТР: Гроаааа! ЛИНА: И наконец-то, Бёст Рондо ! ... Фух! ГАУРИ: Мы обязаны были всё зачистить, верно? АМЕЛИЯ: Похоже на то. ЛИНА: Вот это был монстрище! Мы не растеряли наши навыки. ГАУРИ: Эй, Лина, может мы найдем тонны сокровищ в этом подземелье. ЛИНА: Было бы неплохо... ЗЕЛГАДИС: Ничего! ЛИНА: Чё? ЗЕЛГАДИС: Ничего! Ничего, ничего, ничего....НИЧЕГО! ЛИНА: Э? *начинает звучать опенинг* #2 ЗЕЛГАДИС: *крайне разочаровано повторяет* Ничего, ничего, ничего! *кричит* АМЕЛИЯ: З-зелгадис-сан? ЛИНА: Что случилось, Зел? ЗЕЛГАДИС: Их здесь нет. Древние манускрипты, которые должны были быть спрятаны в этом подземелье, НЕ ЗДЕСЬ! ЛИНА: Ах, точно... Вот за чем мы сюда пришли сюда... Гаури: Лина, а может ты взорвала их своими заклинаниями? ЛИНА: Уммм-… Так, этот монстр был довольно крут, так что мне нужно было добавить немного чуточку мощи в заклинания... ЗЕЛГАДИС: Невозможно. Такие свитки не прячут там, где их легко повредить от таких атак. Даже если они были уничтожены, то от них должны были остаться хотя бы следы! ЛИНА: Ну, да, тут ты прав. АМЕЛИЯ: Так значит...? ЛИНА: Значит наш информатор мог ошибаться. О, ну, зато, тут есть много других сокровищ! ЗЕЛГАДИС: Какая разница? Мне нужны эти записи! ЗЕЛОС: Ну и ну. Давненько мы не встречались. Вы все выглядите довольно занятыми. ЛИНА: Этот голос… ЗЕЛОС: Какое совпадения, что мы повстречались здесь! ЛИНА: Зелос!? АМЕЛИЯ: Зелос-сан? ГАУРИ: Эй, привет! Давно не виделись! ЛИНА: Какого чёрта ТЫ здесь делаешь? ЗЕЛОС: *смешок* “Это секрет”…хотел бы ответить, но на самом деле ищу и те же свитки, что и вы. ЗЕЛГАДИС: Так это был ты! Ты опередил нас и забрал их! АМЕЛИЯ: Зелгадис-сан! ЗЕЛГАДИС: Отдавай свитки, которые украл, СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ. ЗЕЛОС: Ой-ёй, Зелгадис. К чему таки жестокие выражения? ЗЕЛГАДИС: Хватит строить из себя невинную овечку! В этих свитках записан способ, который должен превратить обратно в человека! ЗЕЛОС: Так вот почему вы взвились из-за них. Мне очень жаль вас расстраивать, но я уже тщательно обыскал это место, и свитков, кажется, нигде нет. Похоже, меня тоже обманули ложной наводкой. ЛИНА: Значит даже с вами, с мазоку такое случается? ЗЕЛОС: Как ни стыдно это признавать, но да. ЗЕЛГАДИС: Хватит лгать! Не думай, что сможешь одурачить меня подобной ерундой! ЗЕЛОС: Говорил же, что я вам не лугу. У меня может быть много секретов, но я не лгу. И в любом случае, мазоку не заботит восстановите ли вы свою человеческую форму или нет. АМЕЛИЯ: Выходит в этом подземелье, свитков, которые искал Зелгадис-сан… ЗЕЛОС: …не было с самого начала. *переход к сцене в таверне* *играет гарусная заглавная тема Зелгадиса* ЗЕЛГАДИС: *бормочет* Ах, точно... прошло столько времени с тех пор, как у меня было человеческое тело; прошло столько времени с тех пор, как я застрял в этой мерзкой форме. Ты ведь знаешь каково это, правда? Та печаль, когда ты сделан из камня... ГАУРИ: Э..эй, Лина, с кем это Зелгадис говорит? ЛИНА: Ну… Это… АМЕЛИЯ: С тех пор, как мы вернулись в гостиницу, Зелгадис-сан завёл разговор по душам с той каменной стеной. ГАУРИ: Вот оно как. ЗЕЛОС: Должно быть, он уж слишком серьезно был настроен по поводу тех свитков. ЛИНА: Эй, не болтай об этом так легкомысленно. На тебе тоже лежит часть ответственности. АМЕЛИЯ: Сделайте с этим что-нибудь, пожалуйста! ЗЕЛОС: Даже что тут можно сделать... ЗЕЛГАДИС: *всё ещё бормочет стене* Ты прав. Может мне стать частью каменной стены, как ты? Аха-ха-ха-ха... О, так говоришь, из меня выйдет хороший каменный декор для комнаты? АМЕЛИЯ: Теперь он почему-то смеется. ГАУРИ: Звучит не хорошо. АМЕЛИЯ: Лина-сан, разве вы ничего не можете для него сделать? ЛИНА: Хммм, давай посмотрим... Может мне ему сказать что-нибудь приятное? Например, что из него и правда выйдет отличное каменное украшение? АМЕЛИЯ: Лина-сан! ЛИНА: Шучу! Шучу! АМЕЛИЯ: Это плохой повод для шуток. ЛИНА: Ага, ага, знаю. Но ничего не могу с собой поделать: в конце-концов, там Зел болтает с чёртовой СТЕНОЙ, ну... Ладно! Время привести его в чувство. ЗЕЛОС: Я постараюсь, помочь вам чем смогу. АМЕЛИЯ: П-правда? ЛИНА: Говорю вам, оставьте это мне! … Эй, Зел! Давай взбодрись, а? ЗЕЛГАДИС: Ха. You guys will just either fool me or lie to me or make me your personal clown again. ЛИНА: Wow, aren’t you the grumpy one. I can’t just ignore you when you’re THAT depressed, you know? Even I’m not that cold-blooded. ЗЕЛГАДИС: Видишь? Уже врёшь . Already lying. ЛИНА: EXCUSE ME? АМЕЛИЯ: Hold it, Лина, calm down, calm down. ГАУРИ: That’s right, Zel! Before you have to grasp at straws and get bitten by stray dogs or trampled by wild horses, you might as well give ЛИНА a chance! (wtf, ГАУРИ) АМЕЛИЯ: That’s right! Just relax, lean back in your chair and see if there’s something she can do for you. She might just kick over your chair, though... ЛИНА: You two? I’d like to have a word with you later. And I’m going to kick so much more than just chairs! Originally, this was a hilarious pun with ships and the Titanic. No, I have no clue how the Slayers characters would know about the Titanic, but there you go. ЗЕЛОС: In any case, shouldn’t we think about how to change ЗЕЛГАДИС’ body back to human? ЗЕЛГАДИС: Alright. If you guys that determined to help… ЛИНА: Okay! Since that’s settled, let’s have a look at the problem! Zel, right now your body is a combination of the human you, a rock golem and a blow demon, right? And all that was created by Rezo the Red Priest. ЗЕЛГАДИС: That’s right. He used me as a guinea pig for his experiments, and turned me into THIS… АМЕЛИЯ: Rezo the Red Priest? That name brings back memories. ГАУРИ: Yeah, wasn’t that the guy who carried our luggage to our hotel rooms that one time when… ЗЕЛОС: Our leader doesn’t carry any luggage anywhere. ГАУРИ: Oh really? Another pun lost in translation. ГАУРИ confuses “akahoushi” (red priest) with “akaboushi” (portier), to which ЗЕЛОС remarks that the Dark Lord is not a portier boy. xD ЛИНА: Anyway! We have to think of a way to separate these three parts. Huh. Hey ЗЕЛОС, can’t you do something with your powers? That would be the easiest way. ЗЕЛОС: Easy for you to say… it would actually be as complicated as trying to extract orange juice out of a fruit juice mix. АМЕЛИЯ: And there is no way to do that at all? ЗЕЛОС: It would be extremely difficult. Please remember, we only managed to somehow separate Valgarv from the Dark Lord with all five weapons of Dark Star combined. ЛИНА: I see… so it’s almost impossible even for a demon. #3 #4 #5 #6 Категория:Тексты